familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
August William Lund (1886-1971)
}} Biography A. William Lund was employed at the Historians office of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints from 1908 to 1971, serving nearly 60 years and eventually, becoming the 10th Assistant Historian of the Church. His father had previously served as Historian of the Church. Born in Ephraim, Utah his family moved to Salt Lake City in 1898. William served a mission to Great Britain from 1906-1908. In his younger days his Church service included leadership activity in the ward Sunday School and YMMIA and as president of his elders quorum. He served as a member of a ward bishopric and as a high councilor in his stake. He was ordained a patriarch in 1943. In addition to his duties as assistant Church historian, Elder Lund was a longtime member of the board of directors of the Genealogical Society (he was released in 1961), and of the general board of the Sunday School (he was released in 1966). LDS Church Historian The purpose of the LDS Church Historian's office is to document the rise of the latter-day church following the restoration of the Gospel of Jesus Christ with the coming forth of the Book of Mormon. Upon returning from his mission, the desire of young William's heart was granted, and he was employed at the Historian’s Office on September 21, 1908. Many times he testified in his quiet, warm way that he would rather work there than any other place upon the earth. When he came to work at the Historian’s Office there were many veteran members of the Church who personally recalled experiences in Nauvoo and early Utah. He enjoyed talking with them, as well as visitors who streamed past his desk for more than the next sixty years. He began his work at the Historian’s Office when it was located in the old George A. Smith home on the south side of South Temple Street, the site of the present-day Medical Arts Building. There, as he worked with steel pens and pencils, he saw the present Church Administration Building rise. From his longtime office on the third floor at 47 East South Temple he saw typewriters become more widely used, and then microfilm and instant copying devices. As manual typewriters were replaced by electric models, he saw another Church Office building, a 30-story skyscraper, raise its steel skeleton, and he aided in approving plans that will give the Historian’s Office adequate space in a wing of that new building. Marriage and Family Four days before starting work at the Historian’s Office he married a former classmate, Josephine Brown (1886-1969), in the Salt Lake Temple. She was his partner in everything he did. In 1928, she and their children accompanied him to Great Britain, where he served as president of the British Mission. Sister Lund died in 1969. He is survived by four children, seven grandchildren, and twelve great-grandchildren. References * A William Lund - LDS Ensign Magazine March 1971 - Memorial Tribute to 10th Assistant Historian of the Church * Gravestone: Salt Lake City Cemetery - Plot: N-13-2. * A William Lund - FindAGrave #51934654 Category: American genealogists Category: American historians